A person to remember
by Superpotterwholockiscool
Summary: I always wanted to meet the Doctor. He was my idol, my God, my hope to a better life. I never thought I would really meet him though. And this is the story of how I lost myself with him. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1 : How I started running

**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfic, so I'm kind of new here. No hate please. Be cool people. **

**I thought about how The Doctor only took companions that were at least 20 years old, and I figured that it would be cool to have a 15-16 year old person traveling with him. So, Tadaaaaa!**

**As you did/have/will notice, I'm not perfect in English. I'm going to school in French, I live in a French/English-but mostly-French place. So, please, don't kill me for spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks.**

**And finally,**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE DOCTOR WHO WORLD OR ANY OTHER TV WORLD MENTIONED. I only own the main character, because I invented her. **

**A person to remember**

Chapter 1: How I started running…

I distinctly remember how it all started. It was in January. On Earth, January is one of the many months when it snows. And I HATE snow, and winter in general. Don't get me wrong, the snow_ is_ beautiful, pure, when it is flying from the skies, but when it falls on the ground, it becomes stained and ugly. It just packs up into mountains of brown. At least that's what happens to it in the city where I lived.

So, it was a bleak January day, and I was walking from my high school. I had another of a long list of bad days, and my mood was really dark. As it was warm enough the past two days for the snow to melt down and to rain, and then cold enough for all of that water to freeze, the city was now just a big skating rink. I had a big bag on my back, a long winter coat, plus heavy winter boots on my feet, a scarf around my neck, a hat on my head and my favorite red winter gloves on my hands. As the wind screamed rushing past me, I desperately tried to look at the grey, clouds-covered sky, waiting for some miracle that would come from the stars, fought with the wind and tried really, _really_ hard not to slip on the ice, and all of that at once. My clumsiness wasn't being helped by the general weather conditions. It always made me smile, because it reminded me of some mad man that I know about…

I was lost in thoughts, thinking about how school sucks, how it sucks that I don't have my music with me, how I am definetly going to kill my family if they tell me one more time that I don't try hard enough in school, etc, etc, so imagine my surprise when, after getting out of the gloomy and complicated labyrinth of my mind, I heard it. THE sound. The one that gives hope and sends all the evil running, their tails behind their backs. I waited for it for so long, and finally, oh! _Finally_, it was there. Who could count how many times I played the scenario in my head, thinking of my actions when I'll finally meet Her, and Him. It all might as well haven't existed, for all I did was freeze. I couldn't think of anything except that He was here, and it was my first and last chance to meet Him.

When I finally convinced my feet to move, the sound already faded away. I followed the memory of it into a desert parking lot. And there She was. More beautiful than I could've ever imagined.

Oh, how is Her blue blue! I slowly came closer, extending my hand to touch Her. Her beautiful appearance of a 1960's telephone box was overwhelming. I finally got to meet the TARDIS! Before I got to touch Her, her door fled open and, of course, I got hit by it smack in the face, and was sent lying on the ice.

And just when I started getting up, I heard the most beautiful voice of the Universe. I heard HIS voice:

-I'm sorry, very, really sorry! Did I hurt you?

-Hum… no, I don't think so, no… I'm fine, perfectly fine, I replied and then babbled to myself, Fine, fine is good…

And then the Doctor got his tongue out, tasted the air and then babbled:

-Oooooh, and we're on Earth, it's the 21st century, it's winter, and you must be a human, more specifically a girl, I presume. Again, I'm sorry, very sorry for this…accident… but you see, she never takes great care about where she lands us. Well, she does, but, well, she doesn't. You see, the place, the time, all's perfectly fine when _she_ takes us to somewhere. When _I_ fly her, it's a whole other situation. But then she doesn't care about where she lands. Like it could be a crowd and she wouldn't change it. And she doesn't _**listen**_ to me! (She let out a sound, something between an annoyed growl, a yell and an exasperated sigh) Well it's the truth! I'm sorry, what was your name again? And are you okay?

-Yeah, I think I am, but this must be a dream. You are not actually here, right in front of me, with the TARDIS, and and… OH. MY. OH. MY CAS! I can't wait to tell them! Ha! It's true, it's all true! No, wait, I can't tell them, they won't let me go! It must be kept as a secret! And hello! I haven't said my name yet, it's Lily, I'm more than okay, I'm the Queen of okay right now, and It's so very, very nice to meet you! You are brilliant, you are! I can't believe I've actually met you. The Doctor, and his beautiful TARDIS…

I couldn't stop talking. Even though somewhere, in the deepest of my mind, I knew I was saying bad things, things from the Doctor's past that were really inappropriate of saying to him because he remembered them and it hurt him to, or he didn't live that yet, and I was telling him spoilers. Either of them was bad. But I was just sooooo excited to finally meet him, even if it was a dream, that I couldn't think straight. I just went on fangirling, him looking at me with a really confused and worried stare, until I practically fainted from excitement. He then took out of one of his interior pockets his sonic screwdriver and soniced me. He seemed slightly releaved, and put it back into his pocket.

At this point, I was just staring at him. Looking into his eyes. His beautiful, amazing eyes, his old, yet young eyes.

I always wondered how it would be when I first met him. Would I feel attracted to him, like physically or something like that? Would I fall in love with him, like when girl meets boy and they fall in love and marry and live happily ever after? Would I love him like you love family or a friend? Strangely enough, all I felt was happiness. A great happiness, but a big deal of sadness too. All I wanted to do was hug him tight and never let go and cry or laugh, I don't know for certain.

You see, he always was and always will be, I swore so, my God. Some people believe in Buddha, some in Allah, other people in Jesus or a whole other bunch of deities, no offense intended, but I believe in him. Your God is in some way your idol. You look up to him, you follow his directives, and you try to do everything he says. Well, that's exactly what I feel like about the Doctor. No offenses to God, if he _does_ exist, but I do not believe in him. He created the Universe? I say crap! He made people, humans or not, at his image, I say crap again! The Universe is much more complicated than that, much, much madder, so much bigger, so much darker, and so much better! The Doctor opened my eyes and helped me to go on when all I wanted was to give up and to go sit in a corner until death followed. He helped me to go back up when I was at my lowest. He encouraged me when no one would, he understood me when no one did. He actually did something for me, and God didn't. Some would say that's not the point, you have to have faith, you'll be rewarded in the after-life or something. Well, I'm sorry, but I have faith in HIM, and, actually, I don't give a crap about the after-life, I don't even believe there IS one. I say, we've only got one life, and we must live it as best as we can and get all the help we could get to make it better. Basically, the Doctor helped when your God didn't. And that makes all the difference.

What was he thinking right then? About how crazy I looked, but that he is, too. Maybe he was asking himself who I was. Or he was thinking how to finally fix TARDIS's chameleon circuit so that crazy person standing in front of him (me, duh) would never be able to find him again.

-A penny for your thoughts, I finally gathered the courage to say.

-Twice as much for _yours_, was the reply.

Oh, how I missed him! His grin, his voice, everything felt so close, but at the same time coming from such a long time ago! I never thought I would hear him again. Not after what happened to him. Or rather what they DID to him.

But later of that. We now must concentrate on what happened.

A long moment passed, during which all we did was stare at each other, almost without blinking. Have I already told you how _beautiful_ his eyes are? They have such an unexplainable color! They're so old, but so young at the same time. I always wanted to see his eyes, just as I did at that moment, his magnificent eyes, right there, in front of me.

-Are you trying to get in my mind or something like that? I warn you, I'm a Time Lord, and tricks like that don't work with me.

-Seriously? Get in your mind? Haven't you found something else to say? First of all, I am NOT a Weeping Angel to get inside your brain when you stare me in the eye. Second, that's rubbish! Who in his right mind would want to get inside that big… fluffy… thing of yours. Just look at that hair!

-Oi! What problem do _you_ have with my hair! And, if you…

-Nothing. I've got no problem with it. It's rather gorgeous! I've always wanted hair like yours! I cut him off. Oh, and what a stupid thing to say, of _course_ someone would want to get inside your head! Time Lord consciousness, it must be so… _fabulous_ in there!

-Oh, well then, tell me, _who ARE you and what do you want_?

-Me? Nothing, except talk to you and laugh with you and cry with you and have a lot of adventures with you – adventures are fun! – and tinker in the TARDIS with you and fly her with you and save plants with you and running from aliens with you and and and… I don't know. Everything!

I answered to the last question only without even realising it.

-…

He was speechless. I think I sort of did the thing I promised myself I wouldn't do when I first met the Doctor – because I never doubted I _would_ meet him someday - ,and that is to scare him away. Precisely what I just happened to do. Fantastic!

-Fantastic, I mumbled.

-I'm sorry, how can you know all this?

-Spoilers!

His eyes went big.

-Oh, for God's SAKE! I did it again, didn't I?! How many rules have I broken since I met you, which is, by the way, less that 10 minutes ago? 5? 6?

-What are you talking about? What rules? Do I know you? Wait, are you River? Because if you are…

-No, wait, what? I am NOT River Song – but that would be such an honour - ,no, you don't know me, I am talking about my rules, mine, and not yours, even though yours are cool and inspiring.

For Godess' sake!

I smacked my forehead for my stupidity. I PROMISED myself I would act as if I'm a normal person, a girl that randomly met the Doctor and who doesn't know anything about him, his life or his world.

Well, I guess I broke all the rules that day.

-Okay, so, let's start again. Hello, I'm Lily, I'm 15 years old. I live here, which is, by the way, Montreal. I'm sorry I confused you, I'm just slightly enthusiastic about meeting you. It's an honour, really.

Even though I tried to make things right again, I failed, because he was still looking at me with confusion and uncertainty. As if he couldn't quite understand my purpose in life. Well, Doctor, neither can I!

There was a long moment of silence between us. I felt more uneasy with every second that passed. I never thought it could happen, me being uncertain around the Doctor, but here I was, fiddling uneasily my fingers behind my back.

-Okay, he said at last. Hello Lily, I am the Doctor, as you obviously (I grinned at that. Obviously is one of my favorite words since I read Harry Potter and watched the movies) know already. I'm sorry, but I can't say that it's okay that you confused me, because it is confusing to being confused so I'm confused about if yes or no I should excuse you for confusing me…

-All that's very confusing, I replied.

-Exactly what I was going to say! He was amazed and confused at the same time. That's indeed confusing.

We grinned at each other for a long moment.

Suddenly, the Doctor leant against the TARDIS. And then she began sliding on the ice.

What resulted was the Doctor falling on the ice, the TARDIS sliding on the ice of the parking lot where we were, and both of us humanoids running after her before she hits a car or falls on her side, which would have annoyed her beyond mesure.

It was the most hilarious situation in all my life. One third running, one third walking, one third sliding across the paking lot, we finally caught the TARDIS, but as she was sliding with surprising speed, when the Doctor caught hold of her, he began sliding along with her, screaming because he was about to fly off. At that moment, I started laughing so much I just stopped pursuing them and fell on the ice crying from laughter.

When they finally stopped and the Doctor got of her, he had to wait at least 5 minutes before I regained control over myself and stood up from the ice.

I think it was at this moment that we became friends, and my dream finally came true.

I was going to travel with the Doctor until death followed.

To be continued…

**This is all for now. I hope you liked it and aren't too disapointed with my writing skills. Another chapter will follow, but I'm sorry ****I don't axactly now when. I don't write often because of high school . , but I will try my best to post at least one chapter every week/every other week. I'm so, so sorry for the inconvinience! **


	2. Chapter 2 : The Time of Decisions

**Once in a while, when the inspiration fairy comes to call, and my mind wouldn't rest, I stay up all night and wirte a second chapter in a week. Yeah, so that's what happened yesterday. I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, because if I did 11 wouldn't have left. **

**Chapter 2: The time of decisions**

Now that I met the Doctor, I could put another check on my life's 'To do' list. I just had to become his full time companion to check at least three other little boxes. And that was the trickiest part.

You see, I'm a very shy kind of person. I'm extroverted only with my friends. Even though I considered the Doctor as a friend and even more, I couldn't help but feel slightly… uneasy around him. He is such a magnificent person (physically and mentally), and I'm an under-normal, crazy human girl. You see the problem?

When I first got on board of the TARDIS, I was amazed. Even now, when I've traveled for quite a long time with him, I can't help but be in awe every time I enter the box. Though, I never told the Doctor or the TARDIS that I liked her interior design more during the Amy & Rory period. But how _could_ I, after all that he's been through with them and after them? So I keep my mouth shut, and hope both of them will never know.

I won't tell all of the details of my first encounter with the Doctor, or how he accepted me on board, or even how I became his companion. I won't either tell about every adventure we had, because I'm sure I wouldn't be able to everything as well (or bad) as it looked. I'll mention one adventure when it'll be important for the general story.

Instead, I'll tell you about our first fight.

So, it was a normal day, it started like any other one, and we were about to go on another adventure. It was about a week after we met. The Doctor accepted me on board quite easily, and he almost didn't ask me any questions about who I was, or how I knew about him. He just… accepted me. I was so happy. I cried in my room (I'll tell you about it later on) for _hours_ the evening I first got on board of the TARDIS.

But then, he came up to me (we were in the TARDIS' kitchen) and looked me straight in the eye. I was really confused, since he just seemed so… serious and sad and confused at the same time. I thought I did something, so I was really worried. I wouldn't bear it if I ever did something that disappointed him. I would never forget myself for it. NEVER.

-Doctor, are you okay? What's going on? I then asked him.

Instead of replying, he… hugged me.

I was really chocked. It wasn't what expected from him, especially towards me. He usually didn't hug for nothing, so to hug me so suddenly, there must be a _very_ good reason, which would, hopefully, explain his mood of the moment.

I hugged him back, but kind of awkwardly, even though I ADORED his hugs (they always seem so… comforting!), and asked him again:

-Doctor, what happened? Why are you… like that?

He broke away our hug in a few seconds and looked me again in my eyes.

-Tell me, why did you want to travel with me?

Huh oh. That was a subject I hoped to avoid. Why, form all of the possible reasons for his mood, it's my reason for traveling with him.

Well, I'll just have to improvise. I've always been good at it. Except on the phone. I have never learned to talk properly on a phone.

-Well, I've known about you for a while, and ever since I wanted to meet you and become your companion and…

-Stop! He interrupted me. Stop lying, I know you're lying! _Please_ tell me the _real _reason!

Oh well, so much for my improvised thingy.

I had to turn away from him. How could he know? How could I _ever_ tell him? He values life so much, how could I talk to him about a situation that takes one and never gives it back?

How could anyone ever understand?

-I'm sorry, I can't, I replied to him after a moment.

-Please. I need to know.

-Doctor, I… I don't… I can't…

-Please. For me?

Oh God. I can never resist him when he asks me something. Especially when he adds "For me" at the end.

But then it hit me. He wouldn't know unless…

-Wait, have you been SPYING on me?!

-Well, I wouldn't consider it as proper _spying_, but if you put it like that, yes, I have.

I turned away in amazement. From all the possible conversations we could be having right now, it's this one, he's been spying on me, and he knows. Oh Goddess, he _knows_.

-Why? Was all I said.

-First, because I try to do that to every person I take as a companion, second…

-Oh no, no no no no! Don't lie to ME! You don't do that to every companion! Only to Clara, and to Rose, and…

I stopped when I saw the hurt in his eyes. My hand went to my mouth. I really did it. I hurt the Doctor. _My_ Doctor. The one that I loved so much because he was so goofy, so "the oncoming storm", so… him. I would have died for him. And I hurt him. I mentioned Rose. How could I, after everything he went through?

None of us spoke for an entire minute. His eyes were lowered to the ground and I turned my back to him once again. I couldn't cry. Not now, not in front of him. Don't let him see the damage. NEVER let him see the damage, dammit!

Pick yourself up, girl! Do. Not. CRY.

But it was too late, and those treacherous tears already have started falling, and there was nothing to stop them now.

Oh, I hope he didn't hear them.

But he did. He heard me cry, he saw my tears.

And that was bad, _so_, so bad.

While I should've been the one to apologize, to comfort him, to do anything OTHER than cry, dammit, he hugged me and held me against him while I sobbed. I clinged to him all that time as if my life depended on it. And it did, just as did my sanity. I couldn't take it anymore.

When I finally stopped crying a while later, we sat at the kitchen table. I used some wipes to clear my face for the tears while he sat looking at the wall in front of him and behind me, lost in his thoughts.

-Doctor, I'm sorry… I started with a small voice when he interrupted me. I felt so ashamed of what I'd done. How could I dare to mention Rose, and then cry in front of him?!

-Hush, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. I understand. It's okay to…

-Oh no, it's NOT okay, Doctor! It was my turn to interrupt him. It isn't okay, and it has never been! You can't keep doing this! I've always admired you for that, but sometimes, you have to…

-Wait, what are you talking about, he asked.

-I'm talking about your compassion and your forgiveness. I cannot let you forgive me when I hurt you. I shouldn't even be here. You should be in the console room, taking me back to where I belong, and never, ever return.

-Lily, you don't have to do this all the time…

-DO WHAT ALL THE TIME?!

I was hysterical now. Tears began falling form my eyes again. This was something I hated so much! Whenever I was very angry, my eyes would inevitably start crying. Everyone made fun of me because of that since I was 6, and it made me cry even more from anger.

I was yelling now. He couldn't now! He _shouldn't_ know! What will I tell him? How could I tell him? He shouldn't… I shouldn't have…

-Lily, calm down. You _have_ to calm down. It's okay.

-STOP SAYING THAT. IT ISN'T, YOU UNEDRSTAND ME? IT NEVER IS! AND DON'T PRETEND LIKE IT IS, BECAUSE it never is.

I finally calmed down, but it was only because I felt that pain in my left shoulder again.

It hurt me whenever I breathed. I felt it every once in a while. It never choose a good time to show up, didn't it?

-What is it? Are you okay? He was worried about my sudden change of behaviour.

-Yes, it's fine, I just need a moment.

I leaned until my head rested on the table. I knew he was watching me even more worryingly, but it was the only thing that stopped me from clinging my shoulder.

It should stop in a minute. It always does.

But this time, it didn't. The Doctor took me to the hospital wing of the TARDIS to scan me. By the time he did, the pain went away, but he wouldn't believe me.

It hurt me so much. His distrust. All I ever wanted was him to trust me as I trusted him. I almost started crying again.

As expected, he didn't find anything. He could furrow his brows as much as he could, but I don't think he would find more than all the doctors my mom took me to. They just said that it was normal for a teenager, that it was like a growing pain, but it never left me, and auditioned to my asthma, it really was uncomfortable. I told this to him while he was scanning me.

The good thing about this pain was that it made us forget our conversation about my reasons for a while.

Considered everything, I was happy about how it ended.

I just hoped I would keep up the good work and never let him see the real damage. NEVER.

To be continued…

**So that's it for this chapter. It was a difficult chapter to write. I'm always open to suggestions, questions and more importantly REVIEWS. I know, I know, begging for reviews isn't very cool, but it_ is_ awesome to read a review from you people once in a while...**

**Another thing, my friend 2013brazilforever is writing a new FanFic. It's awesome, and I really think you should read it. It's about Disney vs Dreamworks. I really recommend it to you, since it's really original. It's called _Disney VS Dreamworks_. People, if you ship Elsa and Jack like I do, you HAVE to read it. She is awesome!**

**From now on, I don't know how often I'll post. I have so many things to do this week, ugh. Anyway, have a good day/evening/night/morning, whathever moment in time you're having right now. Again, if there's anything, I'm always here.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Beyond Appearances

**I'm so, so sorry for the late update, but it took me a while to finish this chapter and high school isn't helping :( . So, I hope you find this chapter intresting and continue to read it. **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine, because if it was there would be a new episode featuring the 11th Doctor every day for all eternity ^^. The only thing I own here is Lily. It would be amazing to own DW though... :)**

Chapter 3: Beyond appearances

Do you know this feeling you get when you wake up and for a moment, you don't know who you are or where you are? Probably, but has it ever happened to you in a place that you're used to wake up, like your bedroom for example? It's so strange. You wake up, you stare at the wall or the ceiling in front of you and you can't remember anything. And then you do, and it's okay.

I hate this feeling.

It happened to me just now, but it lasted quite longer than the usual disorientation you get in the mornings. It felt strange, too. I thought I was dead for a minute and that I've landed in Hell, even though I don't believe in it. And then I remembered. And it was awful, because I wasn't dead and I had to continue my life on Earth, but my life wasn't much different from Hell itself.

And then I remembered the Doctor.

And it was even worse. Guilt washed over me. I thought about all the things I told him, how I cried in front of him, how he almost discovered the truth. It was awful, I'm telling you. I never wanted to make that decision. I don't do, even now, but I'm sure I'll have to decide in the near future if I do or I don't, and that's what I've been running from almost all my life.

Eventually, I had to get up and prepare myself for the day to come. We've (the Doctor and I) decided to visit another planet today, but to take it slowly and try really, _really_ hard not to get into trouble. Well, we'll see how it'll turn out.

Have I already told you about my room in the TARDIS? I haven't, haven't I?

It is so beautiful. Even though I knew that she could make a room that would perfectly fit you, I didn't expect _that_. My room was pretty big. The walls were painted TARDIS blue and the floor and the ceiling were black. As I've always wanted, I had a rocking chair waiting for me in one corner near a huge bookshelf filled with every book I loved and all those that I wanted to read. In the corner next to it, there was the most unbeatable thing in the world. A bunk bed. Just imagine: a bed, with a ladder. You can't beat that! But it wasn't only a bunk bed, it was a special type of bunk bed. At the top, there was my bed, but below it, in the place where the first one should've been, there was a desk with my computer, a TARDIS lamp and a… ugh! How do you call it? You know, the bouncy thingy that calms down people and rocks back and forth? Well, anyway… There was a clock on my wall, opposite to my bunk bed, with the silhouette of every Doctor (except the War Doctor) representing an hour. I've wanted this clock for AGES!

I really love my room. It had everything I always wanted.

Oh, did I forget to tell you about the other two doors in my room? Well, it's the most interesting part. One door is pure white, the other one is pitch black. The white one leads to my closet room. It contains every piece of cloth and every shoe I ever desired to have. I wonder how Sexy does this. I should ask the Doctor one of this days…

The black door leads to my mind palace. Well, only a part of it. Another part is a library, and I couldn't ask the TARDIS to make a whole new library for me. It would take too much energy and space, even though she's infinite. So, in that room, there's nothing except toys. They're all stuffed toys. There are so many of them that you could sleep on them and still be comfy. I know it's kind of creepy, but it comforts me to go there sometimes when I'm upset. Another thing is, when you turn the lights off (which I do by saying ''Good night, Raggedy Man''), the ceiling of the room shows a projection of the stars as they're seen from the TARDIS' doors, so I can fall asleep to this wonderful sight in front of me.

So, after I chose some clothes (leather jacket that looked like a mix of Dean Winchester's, 9th Doctor's, and Katniss Everdeen's ones, jeans, but not skinnies, because I hate skinny jeans, black boots, much similar to this Doctor's, but up to the knee, and my favorite necklace, the one with the Goddess' sign on it), I went to look for the Doctor. I found him, as always, tinkering in the console room.

At first, he didn't even notice me. He seemed to be thinking about something very important, so I stood there for a few minutes, just watching him. Again, it might seem creepy, but I really like looking at his face when he isn't trying to hide his emotions. But, most of all, I really, _really_ like his smile.

-Hey, Doctor!

-Oh, hey Lily!

He turned away from his work to face me. I could see the change on his face, how he recomposed himself and his expression went from open and thoughtful to ''oh there's someone don't let them see don't let them know be that funny person they think you are''. Even though a smile appeared on his face, I couldn't help but feel sad. Why couldn't he be open to people? Okay, bad question, but why couldn't he be open to _me_? I'm here to help him, for Goddess' sake!

-How did you sleep? He then asked me, still smiling warmly at me, but I could discern the concern and the desire to know more about the mystery that I am in his eyes, because I know him as well as I know myself.

-How did _you_ sleep? If you did, which you should, as I already told you, remember? You don't have to tinker all the time! I'm sure Sexy wouldn't mind, won't you, my beautiful? I finished, addressing the TARDIS.

She made a noise that confirmed my statement.

-See?

He sighed.

-You know I don't need as much sleep as humans!

-I know, but I'm sure you didn't sleep more than 3 hours this whole week, and you need your rest!

He just sighed again and concluded his tinkering in a few moments before cleaning his hands and turning back to me.

-So, what were our plans for today? He asked.

-Visiting the rings of Akhaten (it's pronounced aKHAten, by the way, and not akhaTEN, just like Wingardium Leviosa is pronounced levIOsa, and not levioSA) I think, I replied.

-So, let it be the rings of Akhaten, then!

And of we went to see that small corner of the Universe…

To be continued…

**Yeah... So, thank you for reading. PLEASE leave comments, it helps me to write. I'm not even sure anyone reads this. So, yeah, thanks for passing by. Have a good week!**


	4. Chapter 4 : How it all began

**Here it is. So, so sorry for the very late update.**

Chapter 4: How it all began

I hear footsteps. The guard's coming. He'll open the door in any second now. I have to focus. They'll try to again. I have to be prepared.

The door is opening. Ha, it's the big one again. But, hey, they know he doesn't distract me enough. Why did they send him then?

-Hello, darling. How are you today?

I don't reply. I never do. Instead, I smile as wide as I can. Distract them, sweetie.

-Silent again? Oh, don't worry! Today, you WILL talk.

Ha! And how do they think they'll make me? None of their methods have worked until then. And I'm determined enough to never change that…

-Okay, Gerald, you know what you have to do. The voice came out of the speaker behind me.

Their main team was never present in person. They were always in another room, far from here, only giving instructions or watching me using the multiple cameras that were in my room. Let's see what they've planned for me this time!

As I was preparing myself mentally for the wave incoming from the guard's mind, he suddenly jumped on me and raised me, my chair included, from the ground. He held me up by my neck, and I couldn't breathe. I wasn't expecting that!

I felt my hearth pound, and my brain searched every issue possible, but my hands and legs were tied to the chair. I couldn't move.

No, CONCENTRATE! It's a distraction, no more! They won't dare killing me, and I HAVE to concentrate so they won't be able to get into my mind! I must protect…

FOCUS!

But my vision was beginning to blur, and my mind tried desperately to make me focus on the threat that was asphyxia instead of my main problem, and my resolution as well as my strength became smaller and smaller until…

-Let her go! We don't want her dead.

Gregory finally released me and the chair to which I was bound fell abruptly on the ground.

I could breathe. Even though my body welcomed the sudden gush of air it received, I tried to focus on the task of masking my thoughts to any possible intruder.

Even though my neck and my lungs were screaming, I laughed like a mad person. But then, that I was, and I was so happy! I protected it! They'll never know!

-Okay, Gregory, you can leave. We'll talk to you later.

As he left, I couldn't stop myself from laughing even more.

As I heard the keys turn in the lock of my room, darkness caused by the sudden extinction of lights surrounded me.

…_Earlier…_

-So, are we there yet? I asked the Doctor.

-Almost, don't worry! He replied.

-Are you sure? I hope you _are_ taking us to Akathen and not to another planet, as it usually happens!

-Oi! Of course I am! I'm the only person who knows how to pilot the TARDIS, and I do that perfectly well!

-Ha! Are you sure? 'Cause I know someone else who…

-Nonononono! _She_ doesn't know how to pilot Sexy! Well, maybe she does, but not better than me!

I laughed at that.

-Yeah, of _course_ your piloting skills are better than River's! Just to be _sure_, concentrate on the piloting part and not on the arguing part so that we land on Akathen and not on Raxicoricofallapatorius, okay, sweetie?

He just squinted his eyes towards me before going to the other side of the console to pull a few levers and press some buttons.

He was still uneasy about my knowledge about him and his life, but I think he coped pretty well considering the situation. But how _much_ did I love teasing him about that!

Then the TARDIS landed with a BUMP! and the usual noise, practically sending me off my feet, but I was ready for that, so I didn't fall.

As we approached the doors, the Doctor looked at me.

-What?

-Nothing. It's just last time I've been here…

-…you were with Clara and you had a whole lot of complications and you had to save people and had an adventure together? Yeah, I know, but I'm not scared, and even though we agreed about no adventures this time, one won't do a lot of bad, right? I interrupted him. He still couldn't keep his mouth from opening in amazement and shock every time I did that.

-Sorry… I said.

-It's okay. So, come along?

I gasped. He really did say that. Come along. He never did after what happened to the Ponds.

But he was watching me closely as he did, and I understood that as a trick to see just how much I knew about his life. Oh, Goddess! It must have hurt him like _hell_, and he still said that to _test_ me?!

-Don't you _dare_ do that, Doctor. Do you understand me? I am _not_ worth your suffering. Am I _clear_?

Even though he still didn't know me very well, he heard the dark anger in my voice and understood he pushed the things a little bit too far. Bringing back his memories of the Ponds back to life wasn't a very good idea indeed…

-Crystal clear.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. He stared at me, and it made me laugh even more, but I had no desire to explain my sudden change of mood to him, so I just pushed the TARDIS' doors open and stepped onto the surface of the Rings of Akathen. The Doctor rushed after me after closing her doors.

…Slightly later…

-No, but _seriously_, was that _really_ a used human baby diaper? And he tried to _sell _it?

-Well, yes, but you see, not everyone knows what is the purpose of every thing they find, especially if it belongs, or belonged, to another specie.

I almost fell to the ground as I was laughing too much. We just visited some stands where a lot of persons (or shall I call them aliens?) were trying to sell some stuff. It was okay until we came to a stand where I saw the object in question. And I couldn't believe my eyes. A _diaper_?!

-Wait a moment here, the Doctor told me, lifting me onto a bench that was nearby. I'll go bring you something very delicious.

-Wait, if it's that blueish thing you showed Clara, then I'm not sure I'll like it. Although bluish things are very interesting!

-No, not that, and that bluish thing, as you call it, is an exotic fruit. Wait here, I'll be back in a tick! Don't wander off!

-Okay, don't get lost!

I sat in silence on the bench, waiting for the Doctor to come back when I saw a strange creature. I've never seen one like this before. Sure, I'm not the Doctor and I can't possibly know _every_ specie in the Universe, but this one seemed so… strange. Even more strange was the fact that, even though it was passing through a crowd, no one seemed to notice it. It could have been invisible that the other aliens would have noticed it more. Then you'll understand why I kept staring at it. In a very rude way, I know, but it _did _have something mesmerizing about the way it slid, just like a snake, through the crowd.

The only thing I didn't expect was it to turn suddenly and stare right at me. It had deep brown eyes, close to red, and it was the only thing visible beneath its hood. Even though it wasn't very big or very tall, it had something about it that made me shiver. I couldn't take my eyes of it, even though my mind was screaming me to do so. It started to move closer and closer towards me. It was just as if I was glued to the bench I was sitting on.

And suddenly it was right there, in front of me, and I still couldn't do as much as blink. It was going, I was sure of it, to kill me or eat me, even though, I thought about it afterwards, it was too small to do so. But instead it sniffed me, just as a dog would. I was shocked enough to find the power to blink. The creature seemed confused at first, but then I distinguished anger in its eyes. As if I did something terribly wrong. But _what_?

And suddenly the Doctor was there, right in front of me, waving his hand in front of my eyes, and it felt as if I was back from a dream.

-Hey, Lily, are you okay?

-Huh? Oh, yes. Yeah, I'm okay.

-You must have fallen asleep. I didn't know you were so tired.

-Yeah, neither did I.

I waved the incident away, completely forgetting about the strange creature I just saw.

-So, what were you up to? I asked him.

-Oh, nothing much, nothing much. He replied with an excited smile. I smiled too. I knew it well.

-Okay, tell me.

-Well, I was searching for that stand I saw here last time, I thought that you'll like what was offered there, but then I fell into another one. Did you know there are fish that can fly in the air?

-Yeah, why?

-Well, forget about them, because they're nothing like them.

-Okay.

I was laughing now.

-Well, those creatures look like tiny little birds, but they actually swim in the air.

-So? Birds fly too, but it means the same thing when you make an analogy.

-No, but those swim upside down.

-What's so amazing about them then?

-No, you don't understand! Once, when I was still a kid, the Master and I went into the mountains that were closest to our homes. As they were in the middle of nowhere, quite a walk from where we stayed, no one went there. But then, near a lake we found in a narrow gorge, we saw those same type of birds, flying in the air just as if they were swimming. When we got back home, we both asked our parents and everyone we could about those creatures, but no one ever knew anything about them. It was as if we were the first to see them. I never thought about them again, not really, but when I saw them again today, I knew, I just _knew_ they were the same birds!

-Wait, that's amazing, but do you mean they're _exactly_ the same birds? Like, they live just as long as Time Lords?

-Wait, what, no! Nonononono! Just… the same specie!

-Oh, that's awesome too! Can we go see them?

-No need for that, because I bought all those they had.

-How did you do that? You didn't bring anything valuable, or, should I say, with sentimental value, so how in the name of sanity…

-I exchanged money and don'tyoudarequotingRivertome!

I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at that. He really did say that last part in one breath. Ha! He was starting to know me…

-Okay, so, we're going back?

-Not if you don't want to.

Hum, that was a tricky question. Sure, I love Akhaten, that was why I wanted to visit it in the first place, but I wanted to go see those birds from Gallifrey too.

-Could we stay a little more? I really love this place.

-Yeah, okay, of course we can, he laughed.

…Much later…

I opened my eyes in a start as I heard the metal sound of the door opening. Focus, girl, focus.

The Other Guy came in. I actually liked him. He had a sick, twisted way of distracting others to get information from them, but I liked him. Maybe because he simply didn't speak. He just pulled up a chair in front of me every time he came, and we could stay like that for hours, looking in the depths of each other's' soul, as if we could see it. We couldn't distinguish it in each other's eyes, because both of us had put up barriers in our minds.

We shared something. I don't know what, but we do. And it makes me feel comfortable around him. Not that I lower my guard. I would never do that.

So we just started at each other into oblivion.

To be continued…

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. This is the longest I've ever written (6 pages on Word)! So I'm happy! **


	5. Chapter 5 : The Why-s and the Where-s

Chapter 5 : The Why-s and the Where-s

**The Doctor's POV**

-How does every single one of them manages to get in trouble when I turn my back for one second? ONE. SECOND. Tell me that Sexy. I don't understand. Isn't ''Don't wander off'' a CLEAR rule? Isn't it?!

Sexy made an approving noise. I could feel her approval, but also her irritancy and worry through our bond.

-That's EXACTLY what I'm saying! Now, what are we going to do?

An annoyed sound traveled across the console room.

_-You should search for her._

-Yes, I know! We ARE searching for Lily, but please tell me, HOW are we going to do that? She wandered off, and none of your scanners seem to be able to localise her. It seems she's not on Akhaten anymore!

Another noise.

_-And how did she do that?_

-Well, I DON'T KNOW HOW!

I couldn't hold back my frustration anymore. I thought I learned to control my anger, but I was exploding with it right at this moment. Oh, this _girl_, she drove me _crazy_. I searched everything I could. Medical records, school records, hell, I even followed her three or four times before the time she met me, while she was sleeping on the TARDIS, and I found nothing. _Nada_. _Rien_. And now she MANAGED TO GET LOST!

I punched the console and yelled in pain.

_-Calm down. You shouldn't be that angry. You're going to find her, it's going to be fine. Maybe she's just on an asteroid near here. _

I wasn't even sure if Sexy was really saying that. I just interpreted her noises and what I felt through our bond into sentences. Usually, I was happy with that form of communication, but today, just as everything else, it drove me crazy.

Without saying anything, I switched some levers, pressed some buttons, and entered some coordinates. While we started moving, I came back to the last time I've seen Lily yesterday.

…A day earlier…

-So, what is there interesting to see? Lily asked me.

-Ah, that's a trick question. Depends on what _you _consider as interesting. It is a very relative concept. I answered her.

-Okay. So, interesting… Oh, oh! Is there a ceremony like the one that happened when you were here with Clara? With the Queen of Years singing for the parasite?

-Ah, that one. No, I don't think so. Sorry.

-No, it's okay, you don't have to apologize. I wasn't really expecting that anyway. Hey, can I ask you, how long has it been for Akhaten since you left last time?

-Oh, about… ten? Twenty human years? I don't know. Doesn't really matter.

But Lily frowned, looked somewhere behind me, and said:

-Yes. Yes it does.

-I'm sorry?

She seemed so far away from me this instant, as if she was thinking about something sad. Again, I felt this urge to take her in my arms and hug her, like I did last time, when she was crying. I noticed she was very careful not to make a skin-to-skin contact that time. It proved she knew everything about me, including the fact I could hear her thoughts when touching her. Why didn't she want to tell me what I half-learnt during my visits to her past? What was so important for her to hide? I know I shouldn't invade her privacy, but it was so hard for me to resist the urge to shake her until she tells me her every secret. How did she know so much about me? What is she hiding from me? Does she know my future?

-Nothing. Sorry. Got carried away. So, something interesting would be… hum… a show! Do they have shows here? Or, if not, don't bother! We could just visit around here! It's just as interesting, and you could tell me about every specie we come across!

Her eyes were shining now. You wouldn't have guessed she was sad a moment ago if you weren't there, just as I was. Good poker face, huh? If she wants to hide things from me, it was okay. But, one day, she'll _have_ to explain everything to me.

-Okay then!

She smiled her wide smile at me, the one that made her eyes shine like stars.

And off we went.

We visited many shops and much more stands. I taught Lily about a lot of different species. I realised that, even though she knew a lot of things, she didn't know everything I knew, and after some questions, I realised she only knew monsters I met the most, such as Daleks, or creatures I've seen during my past three regenerations, meaning the leather jacket and the sand shoes guys. She knew about Vashta Nerada, Sontarans, Headless monks, Slitheen, and many more. And she knew about the Weeping Angels. Oh, she was scared of those. I saw it in her eyes when I mentioned them once. She looked around, as if expecting them to be surrounding us, not blinking. Even when I reassured her, she didn't blink for a few minutes. Did she meet them once? Another mystery I had to solve about her…

And then she said she saw something interesting in a corner. She urged me to follow her, but the crowd, that had growed since our arrival here, prevented me from doing so right away. When I came to the place she showed me, she was nowhere to be seen.

…Now…

I focused on the present with a jolt as Sexy landed. Where were we?

_-You should make a general scan for her._

-A general scan? But we would need something belonging to her, and it's not like she has a lot of stuff around here!

Her winter coat suddenly appeared on the console in front of me.

-Sexy, you ARE a genius!

I ran the general scan for Lily, using the coat the TARDIS provided me. I never used it much. General scans were usually used to find people. It began scanning the space around the place the person scanned was last seen, and then moving progressively, until, hopefully, finding that person. I used it only once, to find…

I never like thinking about them much. Every time I do, I start pacing around like an animal in a cage. I should have saved them. I should have prevented that Angel from taking them. I should have expected one to have survived after the paradox they caused from jumping of that building. But I didn't and now…

_-Calm down, Doctor, and FOCUS! _

Okay. General scanning for Lily.

The time it took seemed endless. I couldn't stop pacing around, not even noticing it at first. When it made the noise letting me know it was completed, I looked up at it in hope.

The good news were that it found her.

The bad news were that her life functions were very low, as if she was about to die.

I started at it in horror, and entered the coordinates shown on the screen as fast as I could. I just hoped I wasn't too late. Not again. Never again.

To be continued…


End file.
